


Your Place?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Drink With Me, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hispanic Lance (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Misunderstandings, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Walk Into A Bar, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith is shocked when he's flirted with in a bar.Oneshot/drabble





	Your Place?

The bar wasn't seedy, thank god, but with that being said it honestly wasn't Keith's ideal place. He didn't like to go to places just to drink and hang out. That was before though. Right now, for the first time, things might be different. He might actually be enjoying this. 

It was for a really specific reason. That was because he was being flirted with. He wasn't ashamed to admit he realized it. At least...he thought that's what was happening. 

"So," the handsome hispanic guy next to him all but purred. "Your place?"

Keith blushed a little. "Ah...no, I don't know who owns the bar."

* * *

It was only later that week, in the middle of the night no less, that Keith fully realized how much he'd fucked up. 

"... _dammit!"_

 


End file.
